User talk:Mrexcellentfanclub
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to File:Bobby Fulton (former NWA TAG TEAM Champion) vs Mr. Excellent! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Latin915 (talk) 01:03, December 24, 2019 (UTC) ---- Sorry. We dont use youtube videos like that here. Here is more Editing Tips for this wiki.--Latin915 (talk) 01:10, December 24, 2019 (UTC) Hello to the Adminstration, I am a professional wrestler, how do I start a profile ? posting a picture ans the posting my background to all of my fans? Danny Mr. Excellent Hello, I'd like to discuss why you were blocked. Please reply back. Thank you.--Latin915 (talk) 18:10, January 27, 2020 (UTC) Hello Sir, Thank you for working with me. I am so new to this and I apologize for any confusion. I want to follow all of the rules and regulation on how to build the page. I promise to do so. Sometimes I may misinterpret some of the directions, however, I don't mean to it is just hard to know where to start. If you can, please mentor me and help me correct any of my mistakes, I will appreciate it and thank you so much for your patience. DannyMrexcellentfanclub (talk) 20:14, January 27, 2020 (UTC) *No need to apologize. It was I who was confused. What happened was I wasnt sure what wrestler you were adding cause it wasnt in the format we used. Anyway there is more than one wrestler who use the "Mr. Excellent" name. So I added the page of the wrestler you know along with another wrestler who uses the name. *You can access both by clicking here: Mr. Excellent *Please read these Editing Tips and we can work together on anything else that comes up. *Also I forgot to mention we have a Discord site where you can reach me quicker. I can send you an invite to it if you like. --Latin915 (talk) 20:36, January 27, 2020 (UTC) Hello Sir, I am any some imformation to the Dan Excellent profile, does it look OK so far, is the formatting OK? I just want to make sure it is right. It seems like the page has frozen. Can you check it out to make sure that I am not messing up any formatting. Also, can you add the link Personal life,''' '''I would like to right something about that. Thank you, DannyMrexcellentfanclub (talk) 17:07, January 28, 2020 (UTC) *It looks pretty good. Two things that I noticed is you need to add linking. That means this North Carolina. Do that for every city, state, country, wrestler name, wrestling promotion and championship you added in his career section. We do this so that anyone who views this page can click on them and be directed to that page. For example, if someone recognizes the wrestler Ricky Morton, with the linking Ricky Morton they can click on it and it takes them to that page. *Second for every championship you have in the career section change it from title to championship and put the full name. So instead of NDW U.S. Title put NDW United States Championship. The reason being is that is how we have the linking set up here, with championship instead of title. *For a section of personal life feel free to add it. Right above the In wrestling section put Personal life *Any other questions you have feel free to ask. --Latin915 (talk) 17:50, January 28, 2020 (UTC) Thank you so much Latin915; you are awesome!!!!! I appreciate you alot!!! Mrexcellentfanclub (talk) 19:05, January 28, 2020 (UTC)Danny DannyMrexcellentfanclub (talk) Hello Latin, I noticed when I was trying to link some of the things you've ask me; I notice some of the subjects are turning red. Am I linking incorrectly?? DannyMrexcellentfanclub (talk) 23:16, January 28, 2020 (UTC) Thank you , Thank you for the clean up!! I appreciate that :-)! DannyMrexcellentfanclub (talk) 00:32, January 29, 2020 (UTC) *If it turns blue the page is on the wiki. If it turns red that means the page isnt on the wiki and anyone can add it. If there are any links that need adjusting I'll fix them for you. --Latin915 (talk) 01:09, January 29, 2020 (UTC) Good Morning Latin :-), I have done some editing with my championships and acomplishments can you check that link out for me?? Also I started linking the names, citys, states, countries etc., could you make sure that the linking process is correct too? I think I am also still in the clean up stage, Thank you :-), DannyMrexcellentfanclub (talk) 17:11, January 29, 2020 (UTC) *Yea Im gonna work on it now.--Latin915 (talk) 17:53, January 29, 2020 (UTC) O.k Great, I am going to leave it alone now. Do I need to push anything or cancel anything on my side? Because the page is froze and I do now want to do anything while you are working on it. DannyMrexcellentfanclub (talk) 18:23, January 29, 2020 (UTC) *You can leave the page alone if you want.--Latin915 (talk) 18:30, January 29, 2020 (UTC) ---- Getting offline right now so if you ever have any other questions or need help again leave me a message on my talk page. Just click talk next to my name.--Latin915 (talk) 20:26, January 29, 2020 (UTC) *Yea thats fine just photos of the wrestler in the ring doing moves dont usually go in an image gallery. Do you know what I mean?--Latin915 (talk) 16:57, January 30, 2020 (UTC) Yes sir :-), I got it. DannyMrexcellentfanclub (talk) 17:32, January 30, 2020 (UTC) *This wiki doesnt have any control on what google has or does. --Latin915 (talk) 21:38, February 2, 2020 (UTC) O.K. Thank you :-). DannyMrexcellentfanclub (talk) 22:06, February 2, 2020 (UTC) *You are not blocked on this wiki. --Latin915 (talk) 23:06, February 4, 2020 (UTC)